1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector and more particularly to an electrical connector having an inner printed circuit board.
2. Description of Related Art
A Digital Visual Interface (DVI) connector disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,685,486 comprises an insulative housing, a plurality of contact modules extending in the insertion direction of a mating connector and fixed to the housing, and a spacer for aligning contacts of the contact modules and facilitating mounting the connector onto a printed circuit board. Generally, more and more electrical connectors have standard mating faces for engaging with standard mating connector manufactured by different manufacturer, while the overall lengthwise dimension of the electrical connectors may be changed due to requirements of the environment where the electrical connectors are mounted. However, the conventional connector design need to change different molds for electrical connectors of different length, thus it is difficult to decrease manufacturing cost.
It is thus desired to provide an electrical connector to overcome the shortcomings described above.